Wish You Could Stay
by umm.from umbridge
Summary: Puck has to go back to the city and get married Sabrina tries to stop him. PLEASE READ! rated T cause i felt like it.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM OR THIS SONG

**Hey I hope you like it. This takes place after the Ever After War is over everything is pretty much settled down. Oh and in the song these . mean pause - ~ and either of these mean hold longer. Enjoy :)**

...

**CHAPTER 1 LONG LIVE THE MEMORIES**

This would be the last day she would get to see him in a really long time. She was 15 now, as was Puck, well in appearence anyways. Daphne had just turned 10 a few weeks before and Red grew with her. Today they were throwing Puck a going away party because Puck's mother, Tatania, was forcing him to go back to the city and choose a bride to help him rule Faerie.

Everybody thought Puck didnt mind but on the inside he was really just wanting to know if anybody but Daphne was gonna miss him. (He still really liked Sabrina but never told her afraid to be turned down so he was really hoping she would miss him even if it was just a little bit.) After all the war is over now and they had won. There was really no reason for him to stay.

For the going away party they had made a feast to feed a whole country, even though it was only Tatania, Puck, Daphne, Granny Relda, Mr. Canis, Red, Sabrina, Uncle Jake, Henry, Veronica, Basil Jr., and of course, Elvis the family's Great Dane.

After they were done eating they each had to say or do something as a going away preasent for Puck. There was many protests on this idea all of which Granny Relda silenced.

Relda gave Puck a home made sweatter while Veronica and Henry got him an ipod. Uncle Jake got him a potion that would allow him to go through the barrier any time wanted as long as it wasnt for bad intentions. Red gave him her drawings she drew of the house and everything in it. Daphne deciding to be Unique wrote him a speech about why and how much she is going to miss him, Mr. Canis got him a cell phone, and Sabrina was going to sing Long Live by Taylor Swift. She thought it fit there lives so well she thought it was a little scary but she loved the song none the less. She was the last one to give her gift so Puck's ride was already started and ready to go with everything that he needed in it. Since it was her turn she walked in front of where everyone was sitting trying not to lose her nerves to do this.

So with her heart pounding she began to sing;

_I still remember this moment, in the back of my mind,_

_The time we stood there with shaking hands the crowds in the stands went wild_

_We were the kings and the queens and they read off our names, The night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same_

_You held your head like a hero on a history book page, It was the end of a decade, but the start of an age_

_Long live the walls we crashed through all the kingdom lights shine just for me and you I was screaming long live all the magic we made and bring on all the pretenders, one day, we will be remembered _

_I said remember this feeling, I pass the pictures around of all the years we stood there on the side lines wishing for right now _

_We are the kings and the queens you trade you base ball cap for a crown, When they gave us our trophies and we held them up for our town The cinics were out raged, screaming this is absurd Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule- the world-_

_Long live the walls we crashed through, all the kingdom lights shine just for me and you, I was screaming long live all the magic we made, and bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid, Long live all the mountains we moved, I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you, and I was screaming long live the look on your face, bring on all the pretenders one day we will be remembered _

_Hold on-, spinning around, confetti-, falls to the ground, May these memories stay-, for life- _

_Will you take a moment, promise me this, that youll stand by me forever, But if God forbid fate should step in, and force us into good bye, _

_If you have children someday, when you point to the pictures, Please tell the my name, Tell them how the crowds went wild, Tell them how I hope they shine _

_Long live the walls we crashed through, I had the time of my life... with you~ , Long, long live the walls we crashed through, all the kingdom lights shine just for me and you an I was screaming long live all the magic we made and bring on all the pretenders, im not afraid, singing long live all the mountains we moved, I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you, long, long live the look on your face and bring on all the pretenders one day, we will be remembered. _

When she finished every one of her family members and Puck and Tatania's mouths were hanging open. Except Mr. Canis who had a complete look of shock on his face. No one had known Sabrina could so good. But Sabrina who was starting to feel very sick ran as fast as she could into the house and strait to her room where she locked her self in. She had almost begun to cry when she heard a soft knock at her door.

"Come in" she said thinking it was her mom. But it was not her mom who spoke but Puck.

"Hey" he said

"Hey" she replied quite miserably. She was really starting to wish she had just baught him something for his preasent.

"I won't ever forget you. You know that right?"

"I- um.. ya, ya I do." she said back extremely suprised at what he had just said.

Then Puck looking very unsure of himself walks up to her and holds her close giving her a hug.

"Your singing is beautiful. And your the best thing that ever happend to me too. I really don't want to leave."

"Then don't" she said with pleading eyes.

"I have to" with that they enjoyed a long sweet kiss both wishing things were different. They said good bye Sabrina realised she would only have to deal with more pain when Puck chooses his bride and they recieve there ivitations to the wedding.

...

**Please** review! **I would really apreciate it :) :p =)**

**Your opinions are valued!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER I do not own the Sisters Grimm or this song**

**Hey guys I've thought long and hard on this I think I'm gonna try to use a Taylor Swift song every time I do use a song. But if you dont like the idea let me know I'm not saying I'll change it but it still want to know what you are thinking.**

**CHAPTER 2 IS HE SERIOUS?**

It has been almost 7 months since Puck left. The Grimms hadn't heard anything from him since the day he left, that is until today. They just got a letter in the mail inviting them to New York to meet the bride to be. Sabrina was so pleased with herself yet so heartbroken. She hadn't cried once over him, she was determined not to shead a tear for him.

After all he left her, missed her 16th birthday, and now he was wanting her to meet his fian'ce? Honestly could the boy sink any lower? Though she might not have cried she really did want to, it was hurting her inside. There use to be someone she could talk to about these things. But that was before she found out he was the leader of the Scarlet Hand.

So she was forced to hide all her emotions from every one around her and from herself.

Tomarrow they were all traveling to New York, accepting Puck's invitation, and Sabrina wasn't sure how well she could handle it. Deciding she would just go to bed early and think of a game plan in the morning before they left and during the ride there.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM OR THIS SONG**

**This chapter goes with chapter 2 I just wanted them on seperate pages because they are after all, different chapters.**

**...**

**CHAPTER 3 TEAR DROPS FOR A LOST CAUSE**

It was only 5:00am and all of them were already ready to go except Henry, Veronica, Uncle Jake, and Aunt Briar. Henry and Veronica said they were going to take a romantic vacation, while Uncle Jake sad that he and Briar wanted another honey moon. So only Daphne, Red, Sabrina, Basil Jr., Grany Relda, and Mr. Canis were going.

'Basil had just turned 6 so watching him should be fun.' Sabrina thought sarcasticly to herself.

"Okay lieblings, time to go! Mr. Canis would you start the car please?"

As Mr. Canis left to do as he was told Sabrina asked

"We're driving the whole way there? I mean I know we have done it before but do we really want to push the 'car' to its breaking point?"

Grany Relda laughed "Of course not liebling, we are just taking the car to the train station. Alright everybody head to the car now we dont want to be late."

It took 7hours to get there and Sabrina still had no plan and it took all her strength not to break down crying. It was about 30minutes after 12 and they were to meet Puck in a few minutes. After they got to Faery they went inside and found Puck waiting. What suprised everyone was Puck's appearence. He was clean wearing nice jeans and a dress shirt. Not only that but he looked like he was happy with it!

Almost at once he spotted the Grimms.

"You guys made it!" he said a little to happily for Sabrina's taste.

"Of course we did liebling. We wouldn't miss it for the world." Grany Relda replied lovingly.

"So when do we set to meet the lucky girl?" Daphne asked winking at Puck not knowing how much pain her sister was in over this boy. And to make matters worse he blushed. Blushed! Puck the king of juvenial delinquents blushed over this... this... stupid girl he met no sooner than 7months ago!

"You won't be able to meet her until tomarrow. She is so amazing though, why don't we all go out to eat and I'll tell you more about her." Puck said looking completely flawless with every hand gesture he made making Sabrina's blood boil.

"That is so sweet, we haven't eaten yet so we will glady join you for lunch" Grany Relda said speaking for the group.

"Speak for yourself." Sabrina mumbled inaudibly, or so she thought. She didn't see Mr. Canis staring at her in shock.

'What could be going on to make her say that?' Mr Canis wondered to him self.

After lunch the Grimm family did some sight seeing with Puck, listening to him brag on and on about his fian'ce. They still didn't know the girls name, Puck refused to tell them until they saw her face.

It was 9:00pm when Granny Relda announced that they needed to go find a hotel and get some sleep. When they got to the hotel they were told which rooms they would have and who thay would be sharing with.

Granny Relda would be sharing with Daphne and Red, Mr. Canis would get a room to himself, and Sabrina would be sharing with Basil. Sabrina was getting ready for bed when Daphne and Red came in asking if the could barrow Basil.

Sabrina didn't see anything wrong with it and said "Sure just be sure to keep a close eye on him."

"We will" Daphne replied as they walked out the door with Basil in tow.

Sabrina sighed, hoping that by some miracle Puck wasn't really marrying somebody else. That the whole thing was just a joke. But she knew it wasn't, it was real.

Ever since she sang Long Live to Puck she used singing as a comfort. So she began to sing not realising Mr. Canis was right outside the door coming to tell her it was time for bed so Relda wouldn't have to but the singing made him pause.

_Puck looks at me, I fake smile so he won't see But I want and I need him, everything that we should be _

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about And she's got everything that I have to live with out _

_Puck talks to me, I laugh cause its so dang funny But I can't even see, anyone when he's with me _

_He says he so in love, he's finaly got it right I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night _

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star, he's the song in a car i keep singing don't know why I do _

_Puck walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe And there he goes so perfectly, the kind of flawless I wish I could be _

_She better hold him tight, give him all her love Look into those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause,_

_He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star, he's the song in a car I keep singimg dont know why I do _

_So I drive home alone, as i turn out the lights I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight cause, _

_He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar, the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart he's the song in a car I keep singing don't know why i do _

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough and he's all that I need to fall into _

_Puck looks at me, I fake a smile so he wont see~. _

Mr. Canis just stood there listening to heart wrenching sobs feeling terrible for not noticing before. But then again how could he have known? The child hadn't cried any of the nights after the boy left. She didnt show any signs depression, even today the time they spent with Puck she seemed perfectly fine. She laughed, smiled, nothing seemed wrong. Then Mr. Canis thought about the words that she was singing. He understood she had been hiding it all this time.

Over the years of the Grimm girl's stay in Ferryport Landing Mr. Canis had grown attached to them and he truly respected Sabrina as she had learned to respect and trust him. He did not want her to go through this pain but there was nothing he could do to help her. She was crying for a lost cause. With that last thought Mr. Canis walked back to his room and Sabrina continued to cry looking at a picture of her and Puck laughing and enjoying them selves.

Sabrina was able to stop crying and just tried to remember every detail of that day. It was the middle of July and they were 14. It was really hot outside so Puck decided to challenge her to a water balloon fight and of course she accepted. they changed into thier swimming suits and kept playing till each of them were thuroughly soaked. She smiled remembering how he kissed her when everybody was inside. It happend right before her mom came out with a camera and told them she wanted a picture. So Puck put his arm around her waist and hers around his and both there smiles were genuine. She remembered it as one of the happiest days of her life. She smiled to herself, hugged the picture to her chest and fell asleep.

**... ****I really hope you guys liked it I almost cried when I wrote the ending to this chapter. It was really getting to me. Please don't forget to ****review!**** I would really appreciate a large amount of reviews for chapters 2 & 3. Thanks for reading. :)**


	4. A Small Way of Getting Revenge

**DISCLAIMER I do ot own the Sisters Grimm or the song**

**Hey sorry it took so long. Please enjoy!**

**... ... ... ... **

The next day sabrina awoke to the sound of the alarm clock beside her going off. She got up to look in the mirror half expecting to see her hair bright orange or some other atrocious color. Then she regained her senses and realised that Puck wasn't there to attack her with terrible pranks. The thought made her heart ache.

Today was the day they were going to meet Puck's soon to be bride and Sabrina was very close to faking an illness to prevent her from having to go. But her pride wouldn't allow it so she sucked it up and got ready to go to the park where they would meet Puck at.

It was now about one in the after noon and they were all in the park waiting for Puck to arive

He showed up 5minutes later saying he was sorry he couldn't join them for lunch that they have to meet his fianc'ee alone.

"Why, Puck, how will we know its her?" Grany Relda asked.

"Oh trust me, you'll know." Puck said grinning like an idiot.

Sabrina wanted to slap that stupid smile write off his face an tell him he was making a mistake but before she could even get close enough to slap him Mr. Canis put his hand on her shoulder seeing the anger in her eyes and held her back.

After Puck gave them directions to a fancy Italian resturaunt where they were suppose to meet the man thief. (As Sabrina was calling her now) When they got there the first thing Sabrina noticed was the fancy micophone standing up on a large stage in the center of the room surrounded by dinning tables.

And in the middle stage was who she assumed was the man thief. The girl on stage was servaying the room looking like she was noting every flaw.

She turns around and walks up to the Grimm family and says

"Hello there!" in an over cheery voice that soon dies away.

"Where is Puck?" she said still smiling.

"Oh you must be ther girl we al have heard so much about. " Relda said eager to get to know this young lady. "My name is Relda Grimm these are my grand daughters Sabrina and Daphne, my grandson Basil Jr. and this is an old family friend of ours, Mr. Canis and my adoptive grand daughter Red."

"ehm" the girl clears her throat just barely smiling now "Perhaps you didnt hear me, where is Puck?"

"Oh, Well he said he couldn't make it and that he wanted us to go ahead and eat with out him." Relda said flusterd at the girl's tone.

"So your those ignorent humans he has been living with" she said with out hding her disgust. "I'm Juliana soon to be Queen of Faery."

"Pleased to meet you too!" Sabrina said with sarcasm and fake cheeriness just like the one Juliana had used earlier.

"Well why dont we just go sit down now and order somethig to eat." Ganny Relda said trying to stop a fight that was bound to happen.

When a waiter came to their table to take thier orders Juliana starting flirting like crazy with the waiter. Sabrina couldn't believe her eyes. 'Puck was actually marying this girl? He can't be serious.' Sabrina thought to her self.

"Why don't you just call me later." Juliana said winking and slipping her number into is jacket pocket.

Sabrina couldn't hold it in any more.

"What is wrong with you?" she shouted "You are about to get married and you're giving your number out to other guys and flirting with them as if its the most natural thing in the world to do."

"Listen up Grimm girl" she spit out the name with disgust " I will do what ever I please and there isn't anything you can do about it." Juliana said with a smug look on her face that Sabrina would do almost anything in the world to beat it off of her stupid little face.

"You wanna bet?" Sabrina asked

"Bring it on." she sneered

Then as if they had silently agreed on it they both headed to the stage and grabbed a microphone. The rest of the Grimm family just sat back and watched in shock.

Juliana sang first singing a song that nobody had heard of and singing it badly.

Sabrina was up next so she sang Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift willing her voice to carry over and across the streets of New York to Pucks ears. She wanted him to hear her words so badly she could barely keep her self from screaming it outloud. So with that in mind she began to sing.

_This story starts when it was hot and it was summer and _

_I had it all I had him right there where I wanted him _

_She came along got him alone and lets hear the applause _

_She took him faster than you could say sabotage _

_I never saw it coming wouldn't have suspeced it _

_I under estimated just who I was dealing with _

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum _

_She under estimated just who she was stealing from _

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think she's an actress whoa She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress whoa Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the play ground wont make her many friends She should keep in mind she should keep in mind there is nothing I do better than revenge _

_She lives her life like its a party and she's on the list _

_She looks at me like I'm atrend and she's so over it _

_I think her ever preasent frown is a little troubling _

_She thinks im phsyco cause I like to ryme her name with things _

_Safistication isn't what your wear or who you know _

_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go _

_Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school so its up to me _

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think she's an actress whoa She's better known for the things that she does on the matress whoa Soon she's gonna find stealing peoples toys on the playground wont make you many friends She should keep in mind she should keep in mind there is nothing I do better than revenge._

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey_

_You might have him but haven't you heard _

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey _

_You might have him but I always have the last word_

_whooooaaaaaaaaa_

_She's not a saint and she's not what think she's an actress whoa She's better known for the things that she does on the matress whoa Soon she's gonna find stealing other peoples toys on the playground wont make you many friends She's should keep in mind She should keep in mind there is nothing I do better than revenge._

_Do you still feel like you know what your doing _

_Cause I don't think you do oh no _

_Do you still feel like you know what your doing _

_Cause I don't think you do I don't think you do_

_Lets hear the applause _

_Come on show me how much better you are_

_So you deserve some applause _

_Cause your so much better_

_She took faster than you could say sabotage_

Sabrina finished the song out of breath and unaware that her wish came true. Puck had heard the entire thing starting from when Juliana started to sing. He was starting to have second thoughts about marrying her but he couldn't just call off the engagement with out a good reason. And he didn't actually hear Sabrina say it was about Juliana. So instead of making his preasence known he just left his hiding spot and headed back to Faery wondering what it would be like to marry the one and only Sabrina Grimm instead of Juliana. Although he would never tell anybody he actually liked this thought a lot.

**... ... ... ...**

**So what did you guys think? Was it any good? I'm sorry it took a while to write this but I was having a lot of trouble getting lyrics for that song and do to the lack of internet I was getting... well that didn't help. Please review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
